Lex
Impatient... impulsive...irritating...irrational... irresistible - that's Lex. The bad tempered bad boy of the Mall Rats, Lex has a very big ego and always wants to be the center of attention, which he more often than not ends up being. Lex is intelligent in a cunning way - he is always coming up with schemes to gain personal advantage. But sometimes he can use these same traits to try to help others. There is one thing that does take Lex's mind off himself - females. Lex has a roving eye and can't help but fall under the spell of women. He is very attractive, charismatic and rugged and it is hard for many to resist Lex's own charms - like Tai San. A bit of a self moulded Casanova, Lex loves women and often expects them to fawn over him, however he learns over time how to treat a woman properly in order to get what he wants. The entire series' is littered with the many women who he fell for and who fell for him and his constant antics at getting their attention. Underneath Lex's tough and macho exterior is a sensitive and caring person but few get to see this side. A long time rebel with a cause and one who wants to lead others rather than be told what to do, Lex adds a lot of drama every time he opens his big mouth! In Depth Pretribe After the Virus erupted Lex was sent to a boys' boot camp, which is where he met Ryan for the first time. Later, in season 2, Ryan mentioned to Salene that from the first time he set eyes on Lex, he knew he was self-destructive. On day one of boot camp Lex started talking back, questioning and showing an attitude, something the instructor Major Grant punished him for. Here, Ryan stood up for him, and it was the beginning of their friendship. Eventually Lex and Major Grant "hooked up". Shortly afterwards Lex and Ryan were both brought in front of a small court room where Major Grant referred to him as "vicious", "depraved" and "evil", also suggesting he had problems with women. It all ended up in a fight and the frustrated Lex, along with the equally enraged Ryan, was kicked out and sent to endure several months of labour on a farm. Season One The first time we see Lex he is standing on a railway-carriage in an abandoned railway yard with Ryan, Zandra and Glen, waiting for Zoot to arrive. They want to join the Locusts and they are all doubting whether they are going to be allowed to. The meeting doesn't go well and Lex and the rest end up running, with Zoot, Ebony and their Locusts chasing them. On the way Lex tricks Glen and the Locusts take him, giving Lex, Ryan and Zandra a better chance to make it. Eventually they bump into Amber and Dal who have just met Salene with Cloe, Patsy, Paul and Bob. Lex starts making threats but is interrupted as the Locusts find them, which brings them on the run again. After a while when the trio has managed to escape the Locusts a second time Lex stumbles upon Cloe's teddybear which he recognizes from earlier and they make their way into the Mall where Amber and Salene and the rest has gone. Lex starts threatening them again but when Jack , who the others haven't met yet, hears it he lets down the grills, trapping them in a sort of cage, forcing them to stay put. After agreeing to Amber's terms, even though Lex afterwards suggests that "maybe he lied", they decide to join the group which is later to be known as the Mall Rats. In the first season Lex arrives at the mall with Ryan and Zandra after a failed attempt to join the Locusts. He could fight and proved to be a valuable resource in that respect. In an early episode, whilst they hunt Zoot who is hiding in the Mall there is an accident and in a fight Lex throws Zoot over the balcony to his death. Throughout season one there was a constant state of battle between Lex and the other Mallrats be it fighting for leadership or their retaliation at the way he treat others, especially the women and younger ones. He sleeps with Ebony, then he sleeps with Tai-San twice. After some time he marries Zandra. Lex gets the virus and in an attempt to cure himself he most right his wrong (according to Tai San) and confesses to Zandra that he married her for sex, she gets mad and wants an divorce. Later on he finds out Zandra is pregnant and promises to try harder to make it work between the two of them. Season Two At the beginning of Season Two, Lex gives the bad news to Bray that both Zandra (and her unborn child) and Amber were killed in the explosion on Eagle Mountain. He returns with the Mallrats to the city to search for the antidote. However the death of Zandra affects him more than the others first suspected and he spirals into drink before attempting to rape Salene in a drunken stupor. Ryan tells him enough is enough and banishes him from The Mall. The Tribe eventually take pity on him and the older ones rally round him as he fights his way out of alcoholism and admits his true feelings for Tai San despite it breaking Alice's heart and threatening to ruin their friendship. However they work through it and he marries Tai San in a double wedding alongside Ryan and Salene. Everything seems to be looking up until the Chosen invaded and he and Bray are involved in a Dune buggy crash on the beach and left for dead. Season Three In Season Three Lex seems to develop his potential when he, Bray and Ebony start a resistance group to defeat the Chosen. Lex is determined anyway he can to get Tai San back, even attempting an assassination attempt on The Guardian's life. He later admits to Bray that despite all his words, when it came to it, he found he couldn't bring himself to take the mans life. When he finds Tai San is to be the new supreme mother he is crushed and finds himself doubting their feelings for one another. However Tai San assures him it is all and acts to infiltrate the Chosen and bring the Guardian down. Lex is still unsure and the two wander a rocky road as she stays close to the Guardian after he is brought down from power and Lex becomes city Sheriff. Season Four In Season Four, Lex is once more heartbroken when Tai San is taken prisoner by the Technos. However he was comforted when he met the Technos Siva and develops a relationship with her. But he is unprepared when he comes face to face with Tai San who appears to have become a Techno at the end of season four. Also in season four Lex gets a massive tooth ache. Dee removes the tooth but Lex gets blood poisoning but Siva steals medicine from Ram to save Lex's life. Season Five As Season Five begins, Tai San has disappeared without a trace and Lex's preoccupation with her causes a rift between himself and Siva. For a while, Lex stayed in Liberty, scheming with Ram whilst also aiding in the fight against the new Techno leader - Mega. It was at Liberty that Ebony had a final showdown with Java, leading to the death of Siva. Lex was distraught. Everyone that he had ever loved had been taken away from him. Though he found some comfort from the younger Gel, his only hope for true love was to find out what had happened to Tai san. During the end of series 5, Lex helped Mega to escape in exchange for information on the whereabouts of Tai san and the others. Escaping with the others on the boat Lex will do everything it takes in order to find Tai san. Trivia Lex is the only character of The Tribe to have a part in every episode except for the one with the flashbacks in season 2 because it was about Bray, Ebony, Trudy, and Martin (Zoot), and the one with Danni's trial for the attempted murder of Tai-San. Category:Males Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Characters